plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Josie Carter
Josie Carter is a character on Plagued. She was created on March 2nd, 2011, by Spectra. Personality Josie is a peaceful person most of the time, keeping to herself, out of the way of the others when they’re not off hunting down some sort of Overmind, Reaver or other known enemy which is in the area. This is due to the fact that she was an only child for most of her life, and learned to live with talking to herself and pretending that things which aren’t real, are. An example of this was through her years at elementary school, where she had an imaginary friend. Due to this many people left her alone. Although, as times go on, she is slowly growing accustomed to talking to more people who she trusts easily. The main reason she joined the new haven was because of the fact that she is an extremely strong-willed, due to her history. She is determined to bring down the ‘creatures of Satan’ as she calls them, whatever it takes. The main reason behind this was because she saw her boyfriend of two years be slaughtered by them in front of her eyes, this memory has haunted her since that day. Not many people know this about her history, as she keeps it under wraps most of the time, so not many people pick it up. Josie is also protective, although for a different reason than others think. To put it simply, after her boyfriends death, she took things pretty badly and turned to drugs well, what was left of it in the city. Overall, she’s pretty good at keeping her addiction low now a days, as she knows what will happen if she begins to hallucinate in a battle etc. Unlike some of the others in the New haven, she takes painkillers, trying to block out the memories which haunt her. This causes her to be knocked out for some hours of the day if she takes too much, not that she knows, but many of the others know about what she takes. Even though it verges on impossible to stop her. When she gets to know someone and trust them she starts being a bit more talkative, even if this takes awhile. History Josie originates from America and has grown up in Fort York since she was a child, her parents and herself lived above one of the many shops which were scattered around the main streets. They owned a small bakery which was popular which commuters to the city on a regular basis. All in all, she had a good start to life, her parents teaching her things when she was younger, before they sent her to elementary school. Even at this point in her life she liked to be kept alone, playing imaginary games as kids do on a regular basis. She started secondary school and that was when the bullying started, people calling her the ‘weirdo’ as she didn’t have many friends. She turned to her imagination again and was lost in story books, reading all what she could find to help her escape. Her first friend was James, a boy who was later to be her boyfriend. He lived next door to one another and would sit in the small back garden his family owned, digging holes and pretending they were looking for treasure. High school came around and they drifted apart for a while, Josie began to have a few more friends, but she mostly kept to her studies, wanting to become a vet when she was older. At the age of 17, her and James started going out, but alas it wasn’t meant to be. They were happy for the amount of time they were together, before the plague struck the sleepy city they had spent their whole lives in. Which they knew better than the back of their hands. The two of them moved into together when they were 20 years old, before heading off to university. Believing it was their version of happily ever after. When the plague struck things went down hill. All who were left had to flee, or go into hiding. Josie and James did the latter, they hid as best as they could, moving places every few days to keep them being undected. At the end of the first year of the plague, they were travelling between the shipping docks and the hospital after they had found a man nearly delirious with pain. They hoped at the time there would be some painkillers around. Although, when they arrived, there was an Overmind there, waiting to take advantage of their presence. The Overmind ended James’ life, while her boyfriend took his last breaths to tell her to escape. She did just that. With the memory with what had happened burnt into her mind. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Inactive